The Informatics Core will provide information systems, data management, and biostatistical support for the proposed research projects. Strong support in these areas is crucial to the research mission of the Center. The principal aims of the Core are to provide the CSA with modern computer services and support, to address the data management needs for the CSA and the projects, and to provide statistical services to all researchers associated with the CSA. The Core is comprised of three units, each with particular responsibility for one of these areas. Its activities are coordinated by the Core Director. The Information Systems Unit acquires and distributes appropriate computers, printers, other hardware, and software through the CSA. The Unit is responsible for the CSA local area network, and the CSA's connectivity to the U. Penn. network. The Unit monitors all systems and networks on an ongoing basis, to ensure efficient operation and to maintain security, and is responsible for regularly scheduled back-ups of all CSA computers. The Unit Director presents to the CSA Steering Committee on a monthly basis. The Data Management Unit maintains databases for all projects in the CSA, providing data entry and quality assurance, and coordinates access to the data. It stores and archives all data gathered, ensures confidentiality, and performs back-ups to avoid data loss. It provides regular reports for review by investigators, and the Unit Director presents to the CSA Steering Committee on a monthly basis. In the proposed funding period, it will continue to develop a Web-based direct-data-entry system. The Biostatistics Unit will provide consultation to faculty on the design and analysis of studies. The CSA Statistician will design and implement an educational program, on statistical methods and applications, for CSA faculty and staff. The Unit's data analysts will perform statistical analyses, provide numerical and graphical summaries, and assist with the interpretation and presentation of the results. The Unit will be the principal liaison between the CSA and its consulting statisticians.